mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shimmering Brony
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:ToonAlexSora007 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 00:45, 11 July 2012 Mugenfan here You're Makeing Elieen.you'r Sprite of Elieen a Bit Better Then Mine. i think i'll edit my Elieen Sprite. You're Awesome Dude Mugenfan6 Thanks dude, i Think i'll Release Her in September of 2012. 09:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) About Dan from Dan Vs. Your sprite of Eileen is awesome! Can you also do Dan from Dan Vs.? I love that show. Thanks. i'm going to make Dan when i'll finish my Eileen, that was the first Request. 10:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) After you created the sprite of Dan standing in a hot pink background like you did to Eileen, you should make a page for him. :) He should have 2 strikers, his friend Chris and his adorable cat Mr. Mumbles. One of his hypers should be where he gets to run over his opponent with his red car. Thank you for my request! Can I create a Dan page, since you will create him after you finish Eileen? So you're actually going to make Dan from Dan Vs. after you finish Eileen? Garfield1601 (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes i'm gonna make him after i'll finish and Release Eileen. 12:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Here's Dan's Sprite (i put the Sprite here because Madbootdude deleted Dan's Page) Cool! You're better at drawing Dan than I am! He must go to M.U.G.E.N. He's the man who HATEs everything! (except himself, his friends and Mr. Mumbles) I would like to see Elise too! By the way, after you finish Eileen and before you start working on Dan, you should watch some episodes of Dan Vs. so you can find out some cool moves for him! :) Sincerely, Garfield1601 (talk) 11:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dude!! 11:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) About the Eileen's 12th Pallete Hey, Guys, i got an Good Notice.... Eileen will have an Awesome 12th Pallete, that is Suggested (Not Requested) by GarchompMatt (Aka PlasmoidThunder). its Called.... ROTEILEEN!! Here's the Sprite. NOTE: The wings are not Stolen from GarchompMatt's Rotom, i Remaked These. She will have Rotom's Attacks, but it will not be a Spriteswap of him. Are you sure you didn't copy them over? They look exactly the same as Rotom's... I also didn't request it, I suggested it. 17:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) i'm so sure i didn't copy the wings, i drawed with the same shape, color and shading. I was thinking you Requested it, but that Suggest made me to Have that Idea. the Sprite is Awesome?. 10:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Heh. That's still copying them in effect - I don't care BTW ;) What attacks of Rotom's do you plan on giving Eileen? Surely not all of them :o 18:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) i give to RotEileen Rotom's attacks but the Forms will have a Different Shape. 13:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear ToonAlexSora007, when Dan is made, you should resurrect (resurrect means bring back, by the way) the Dan page and make this the Infobox image.